Sofia's Baby Adventures
by Royal Detective
Summary: When Sofia gets turned into a baby thanks to Cedric's potion, the sorcerer will have to watch her and figure out how to fix the problem without anyone finding out what he's done! Can the sorcerer keep baby Sofia out of sight while works on a counter potion? Will the King find out what Cedric's done? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I looked over the reviews and it looks like the baby adventures won all the votes. Sofia is going to be first since I can't help but want to torcher Cedric** , _**by the way did anybody love**_ **the part where Teeny put a pink bow on him when he was a salamander and called him cute in the latest new episode?** _ **I couldn't help but enjoy that my idea of the pink bow theory was used! It would seem Disney knows how we like to torcher and love Cedric! Anyway get out some popcorn and enjoy as we watch Cedric and Wormy babysit baby Sofia!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Sofia the First. Craig Gerber and Disney do!**_

 _ **Sofia the First: Sofia's Baby Adventures**_

Wormwood cawed at his master as Cedric was looking down into his small caldron on a table. "Don't worry Wormy I am not using you as a guinea pig this time. What I plan to do is use this rejuvenation to make my plant younger." The raven eyed his master wondering if the same mishap from before would occur again. The last thing he wanted was to babysit kid Cedric again! He hoped Cedric's clumsy nature wouldn't cause more trouble.

A knock came to the door, having no doubts that it would be Princess Sofia. "Hi Mr. Cedric, what are you doing this time?" She asked as she walked up to him in her apprentice outfit, climbed Cedric's seat and look into the small caldron. The man looked away from his work explained his plans for the day.

She gasped "The rejuvenation potion again, why on earth are you working on it again. Besides do you remember the last time you worked on that?" Cedric rolled his eyes; she had to bring up kid Cedric again.

"Of course I remember princess. It was a miserable time for me. I had to make Wormwood help me make a potion to resolve the problem but this time I'm going to be more careful." Wormwood rolled his eyes at such a statement and said "I'll believe it when I see it." This made Sofia giggle. It was true Wormwood wouldn't believe such statements until he saw them happen but Sofia had full faith in Cedric's ability that he could be careful; he just needs her to help him.

"So are you almost done with the potion?" she asked hoping that he was. The sooner the potion the was done the better they were from being in the same mishap again. He nodded and looked over his spell he had nearby. "Yes, all I need to do is to put the potion in a test tube and we'll get to your lesson. Now, where is that test tube?"

As Cedric searched the pockets and all sorts' of hidden places in his robe for the tube Sofia looked around the room and spotted it on the desk. She walked over to it while Cedric muttered to himself about where it could be."Here you go." Sofia held the tube in front of him.

Cedric thanked her and began to collect the liquid. "Why do the things I need hide from me when I need them?" he muttered to himself. As the contents was poured into the empty tube a drip of the contents spilled on Sofia head.

After the potion was put into it's tube Cedric sat it on his desk and sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin nothing bad happened now let's get to your lesson if you're ready." Instead of Sofia's cheerful agreement Cedric heard a giggle. "I know my mishaps may be funny Sofia but I mean what I say that you should be…" When Cedric turned around his eyes saw a baby in Sofia's place.

The baby smiled with her thumb in her mouth. The baby wore a small light purple robe and instead of the sorcerer hat a small headband-like tiara was in place holding the blown curls in place. Cedric eyed the baby, wondering where this infant had come from. "Sofia is that you?"

In response to his question the baby removed her thumb from her mouth and cooed "Mr. Ceedric!" holding out her hands opening and closing them. Wormwood shook his head in exasperation. "Great, first kid Cedric now a annoying baby princess."

Cedric began to panic "Oh Wormy the potion must have spilled on her what are going to do? To turn her back to normal I'd have to go collect ingredients and I can't leave her here by herself!" The sorcerer looked at the baby who was now crawling to him. When the little princess reached him she began to use his to help herself stand then began to hug his legs. Before he knew it a smile appeared on his face at the scene below him.

He guessed this mishap wasn't as bad as he thought, a side of him wanted to pick her up but then another side of him was trying to figure how he was going solve this problem. Before he knew it he picked up the baby who giggled with delight. He was just lost at the sight of the adorable baby. Must he change her back?

A knock then came making the sorcerer to come out of his daze. In panic, Cedric looked around for a good and safe hiding spot. As the door began to creak open. Cedric hid Sofia in his robe making her to giggle. "Ssh, be quiet until I tell its okay to talk."

Once the door was all the way open Baileywick entered inside the Workshop. "Cedric..." Before the steward could finish his statement he saw the giggling bump in Cedric's robe. "What's with the giggling bump Cedric, not hiding another chicken are you?"

Cedric nervously laughed and squeaked "No." he then cleared his throat and repeated "No, It's just that I haven't ironed my robe and that was my stomach you heard... I must be really hungry." Baileywick just shrugged buying that excuse for now. "Well, King Roland needs you to meet him so once you have your snack to satisfy your giggling stomach go see him."

` Once Baileywick was gone Cedric sighed and pulled Sofia out of his robe. "I'm doomed now, if your father ever find out what I've done to his youngest daughter he'll have my head for sure but this time you won't be able to rescue me." Baby Sofia looked at him quizzically but beamed saying "Don't worry, be happy."

 _ **A/N: I wanted this to be a One-Shot as I had planned but as I was writing this all sorts of ideas were forming. I'm stuck on a multi chapter habit now, I miss doing One-Shot! Anyway, please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _I'm glad everyone is enjoying Sofia's Baby Adventures, you seem to be loving it! I was thinking on what should happen next and Wormwood came to mind on torturing him a little bit. I was thinking if I should put Greylock in the story but we'll see how my imagination takes this story. After you read the story I'll give you a heads up on what to look forward to next. Anyway, Please Review! Speaking of reviews, I won't be able to get on the internet to check the reviews at home because my father turned our internet off. He said it was either the T.V or the internet so there you go, now you know I can only get on the internet at church on those days. Enjoy!_

 _ **Sofia the First: Sofia's Baby Adventures**_

Cedric frowned at the baby's statement. "How can I be happy when my apprentice is a baby and also know that your father is going fire me for sure this time?" The man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Merlin help me now." Baby Sofia watched in curiosity as the grown-up's sad expression cross his face. It was true she was a baby but her mind was still as it was when she was eight. In her mind she wished she wasn't so vulnerable at the moment; she wanted to help her friend so badly. It would seem cheering up her mentor hadn't helped at all!

After being lost in thought for a few minutes Cedric sat Sofia down on the floor, making the sorcerer see her sad expression that crossed her face. He didn't want to leave her but he didn't want to be fired either. An idea crossed his mind as Cedric looked over at his pet raven sitting on his perch. The bird had been quiet for some time, he had watched his master talk with the steward and then watched his master look at the baby princess.

"Wormwood, you're going to watch Sofia until I get back from seeing what the king wants." The raven gawked at the statement then squawked "No way, I'm not going to be a part of this!" but was to late as Cedric grabbed him and set him down on the floor in front of Sofia.

Once the raven was on the floor baby Sofia pointed at the bird and cooed "Wormy!"Wormwood glared at the baby. How dare she call him 'Wormy' only Cedric could call him that, he was after all the only one who did call him that at times.

After watching the scene between Sofia and Wormwood Cedric knelt down beside them "Please watch her Wormy, I'll give you a snack if you do." The raven rolled his eyes and squawked "Just hurry." Cedric then turned to Sofia "You obey Wormy princess, he's in charge until I get back, do you understand?" There was silence for a minute until the baby nodded.

Cedric got up, grabbed hi wand, his spell book and his basket then exited the Workshop leaving Wormwood with baby Sofia.

Once Cedric was gone baby Sofia looked at her babysitter who didn't look too happy to be left here with her. "Wormy cute!" Having Sofia pick the bird up and hug him making him angry. "You let go of me now or so help me I'll make sure that bunny of yours doesn't see any carrots for a week!"

The baby obeyed and exclaimed "Clover!" then looked around in search for the bunny. Wormwood dusted his feathers a bit and mumbled "Cedric owes me big time."

Meanwhile, Cedric was in the garden, he had already met to the king's needs and was now collecting ingredients for the counter potion to cure Sofia. He hoped the baby was behaving herself. He knew he would see and angry raven when he got back.

Back at Cedric's Workshop baby Sofia was beginning to get into things by opening cabinets, grabbing potions and wands and even started to climb Cedric's chair! Wormwood was trying so hard to keep her away from things that he was beginning to get tired out. He picked up Sofia with his talons and sat her down on the floor. If Cedric ever had a child of his own in the future Wormwood hoped he wasn't the babysitter, he'd hated to see a mini Cedric running around like baby Sofia.

As Wormwood was catching his breath Sofia looked at the drawer nearest to her and began to open it. After the drawer was opened baby Sofia pulled out a small robe similar to Cedric's. "Worm try on robe!" she exclaimed holding it up for Wormwood to see.

The raven gasped at the clothing she held in her tiny baby-like hands and squawked "No way, I am not going to play dress up with a baby princess!" This made the baby pout and began to crawl to the stairs of the Workshop.

The bird was confused at to what she was doing until baby Sofia began to get closer to the open window Cedric had left open; it would seem his master had forgotten to close the window before he left. As baby Sofia was climbing the window sill Wormwood was about grab her until she began to slip and fell out!

As Cedric was heading back inside with his basket of ingredients he began to hear screaming. When he looked around he saw nothing until he looked up. "Princess Sofia!" He quickly sheathed his wand from his robe and caught her with his magic making the baby clap her hands and coo "Yay Mr. Ceedric!" These made the sorcerer smile and hug the baby close; relieved his quick agility had kicked in just in time. He was going to give Wormwood the talk of a lifetime.

After a moment Cedric looked at the baby sternly "Sofia, what happened?" The baby looked at him confused making the man remember she couldn't make complete sentences in her state. "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm glad you're safe. Let's head back." Baby Sofia smiled and yawned then laid her head on his shoulder. Cedric smiled and guessed it was nap time for the young princess.

Once Cedric reached his Workshop he saw Wormwood sitting at his perch and glared. "I leave and let you watch Sofia in her baby state and what do I find?" The raven rolled his eyes; he didn't care if his master went into his hysterics Wormwood just have to endure him. Before the raven knew it he was in his cage. "I find that you can't even look after a simple baby!" Cedric angrily whispered.

After giving Wormwood a death glare Cedric sat baby Sofia on the table and began to take off his robe and wrap it around her, hoping she wouldn't stir from her sleep. To his relief she didn't wake up.

With his apprentice asleep Cedric began to work on the counter potion. As he worked the sorcerer began to think. He was going to baby Sofia, she was fun and cute but he knew he needed to turn her back, he like her eight year old self too. What could he say, he just enjoyed her company!

After an hour of working on the potion Cedric moved to the baby that was beginning to wake up. He poured a drop of the potion on her and watched as smoke engulfed the baby then began to clear but instead of baby Sofia sat the eight year old princess. "Mr. Cedric, what happened?" rubbing her eyes

"Don't you remember? I accidently poured the rejuvenation potion on you?" After a minute Sofia nodded "Oh yeah, you turned me into a baby, I remember everything. You were being al cuddly Mr. Cedric. My favorite part was when you hid me in your robe!"

Cedric rolled his eyes and helped her down from the table. "Yeah well, I believe it is safe to say that I won't be working on the rejuvenation potion again." Sofia was glad about that. "Good, now let's have some fly cakes now." As Cedric conjured up the cakes and sat them down Sofia picked up her fly cake and asked "Can I turn you into a baby Mr. Cedric?" This made him glare and say sternly "NO!"

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you enjoyed this, I think that will be the last of the baby adventures. I was going to do Cedric next but I didn't know what I should happen with him. The next thing I'll work on will be a story called "The Good Servants" This idea came to me when I was reading a chapter in my Sunday school book and two bible verses in that chapter fitted Cedric and Baileywick. So Wednesday our favorite Encantia Servants get the spotlight but it's not exactly a story. Please Review!_


End file.
